Ice and Crystal Dragon Slayer
by princessinunekoookami
Summary: A mysterious female mage from the Fairy Tail guild can't remember her past. Who is Hoshi Crystene? Who is the masked figure and what is it's connection to her? How it affected Hoshi and her friends? Read the story to find out.


Hello, everyone! This is my new story, so please enjoy it and review it. Yay!

* * *

-X770-

A girl groaned in pain after her punishment for hitting the guard. She is a slave in Tower of Heaven. She sighed as she rolled over in the small cell. She has known others like Erza and Jellal. She can't remember her own name or birthdate. They called her Jade due to her eye color.

-X776-

Jade escaped from the Tower of Heaven after the revolt. She is worried about some of her friends. She headed somewhere to the forest.

Zeref, the Dark Mage, is surprised that the girl sleeping has survived his death magic. He picked her up which startled Jade awake. She looked at the black-haired male with a mix of curiosity and fear. Zeref noticed the girl tensed up and looked at the emerald-green eyes. He gave her his warm smile. Jade could sense his intentions which is not bad, but good and yawned tiredly.

Few days passed. Zeref quickly learned that her name is Jade and she always suffered from nightmares during nighttime and kept her close for comfort. He decided headed into the town to get few things for her and told her. She nodded in understanding. Few hours later, Zeref returned with some new clothes, plushies, and money along with a ring with keys. He told he decided to leave and she nodded and knew she can handle herself. Jade tugged his toga as Zeref is about to leave and look at her to see her arms are held up, Zeref recognized and pick her up for a tight hug. She buried her face into his neck to remember his scent. He place her down on the ground and left. Jade cried and wiped the tears away.

Few months passed. Jade was found by a dragon and took her in.

-July 7, X777-

Jade's foster father, Crysliene, an Ice/Crystal Dragon, who taught her the Lost Magic, the art of Dragon Slayer. He disappeared with any reasons and left her a few presents.

Master Marakov found her wandering around in the forest and took her in Fairy Tail Guild.

-X778-

Jade, now Hoshi Crystene, met Erza again and spoke about the events. Happy and Night was born. The Akita Inu was found by Hoshi and named him.

-X782-

Mystogan became S-class mage and casted a sleep spell. He is surprised that Hoshi can shrug off the sleep spell even it is temporary. She saw his face and told him she will never tell anyone. Mystogan nodded, accepting her words. He gave her a plushie which Hoshi accepted.

The guild mourned Lisanna and Hoshi disappeared for several days to cry alone. She returned with a heavy heart and no one mention her name ever again.

-June X784-

Hoshi Crystene is now a teenager with a temper to match. She has curvy figure with a slight large boobs and is about 5"5 feet tall. She has messy and long red hair held in messy ponytail with few crystalline chopsticks, beads, and feathers deocrated some portions of hair with locks framing her face, light tanned skin, cross-shaped scar on the right side of her forehead, and is slightly muscular. Hoshi wear the black framed glasses with purple tinted sunglasses sitting on her head.

She wore icy green halter top that show much of her back and little bit of cleveage, light purple shorts with two silver crisscrossed belts, purple and pink(like Cheshire cat's colors) striped leg warmers, brown sandals like Natsu's, light blue scale-like scarf, and icy green wristbands on both wrists. She wore dark purple crystal necklace(gift from her foster father along with scarf), small hourglass with black wings necklace, three earrings on left ear and seven earrings on right ear, dark blue crystal bracelets over wristbands and anklets on ankles, and a holder for her computer tablet and light pen are strapped on left thigh with chain connected to one of the belts. Her Fairy Tail mark is colored icy blue and is found on top of left boob.

Hoshi headed to the request board and found a job that pay 13,000 jewels to destroy the monster that was terrorizing the town and took the paper. She took it to the Mater Marakov and approved it. She smiled and headed to the girls' dorm. She has two rooms and pay 20,000 jewels for it.

She unlocked the door to her crystal/ice encased room. It sparkled in icy blue, metallic green, and white with some splashes of icy green and icy silver. The room next to the door is the bedroom. It has the bay window to let the light in, animal furs with some blankets mixed and a nest of pillows surround it, bookcase with hammock above and small steps for Night, the Exceed to sleep in, desk next to the bookcase. The kitchen stood in the western corner with table and chairs sitting in the middle of the dinning room in between bedroom and kitchen. The living room stood in the northern corner with small TV, small couch, coffee table, and bay window. The space is for training and studying magic. The double doors between living room and kitchen that lead to hot springs/bathroom.

She headed into her bedroom and laid down to get some sleep. Her dog companion, a pure white Akita Inu, named Yuki is sleeping on the dog bed along with Night sleeping in his hammock.

-Somewhere-

A masked figure sitting on the grassy area looking up to the full moon. Dark purple crystal glinting under the moonlight.

"The time will soon come. Your journey will be hard, my little crystal dragon princess." the masked figure spoke.


End file.
